


Un, Deux, Trois

by zesulin



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon-Era, Dancing, Domestic, M/M, also what they hell are they dancing, loosely based on that one scene in the great expectations show from bbc, mentioned courfeyrac, they are dancing a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zesulin/pseuds/zesulin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras's family was insisting that he come visit them in his time off from school, and they were going to have a party. As much as he despised the idea, he had agreed, though maybe only for his mother's benefit. So he had less than a week to perfect his dancing skills. Courfeyrac had been his first choice, but he had been "busy" and "Grantaire is a far better dancer, ask him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un, Deux, Trois

**Author's Note:**

> From Iona's prompt: R teaching e to dance? ending in smooching, obvs

"No, no, E, be gentle with me. I know it's hard to believe, but I am in fact a lady. Don't hold onto me so tightly." Grantaire chastised, wincing as Enjolras stepped onto his toes again. "One, two, three, one, two, three, ONE-- my toes, Enjolras, two, three..." 

They were in Grantaire's small town house, and Grantaire was attempting to teach Enjolras how to dance-- after all, Enjolras's family was insisting that he come visit them in his time off from school, and they were going to have a party. As much as he despised the idea, he had agreed, though maybe only for his mother's benefit. So he had less than a week to perfect his dancing skills. Courfeyrac had been his first choice, but he had been "busy" and "Grantaire is a far better dancer, ask him." There was something fishy about Courfeyrac's excuse, but there wasn't much he could do about it. So he had asked Grantaire, who had agreed to after a bit of mulling over. 

"--three, one, two, three, you're doing well! Now take my hand, spin-- perfect. One, two, three, one, two, thre-- oh, my foot. --two three, one, two, three." Enjolras was finally starting to understand the pattern, but he was still getting the hang of it. Thusly, Grantaire's poor toes had suffered badly (before they had had the lovely idea to take off their shoes), but at least he was improving. "--Spin me, Enjolras." Without thinking, he took Grantaire's hand gently over his head and spun him. Grantaire twirled as gracefully as any woman, ducking, and coming back to Enjolras. How beautiful he looked right now, thought Enjolras. How delicately his black curls stuck to his sweat-covered, lily-white skin, how gently his rose-like lips curled up. How his soft, sober eyes glinted with amusement and approval. Enjolras, caught in the moment, took Grantaire's hands once more, and leaning towards him, pressed a soft kiss to his lips. The skeptic froze, blinking frantically. In this close proximity, Enjolras could feel his heart fluttering desperately in his chest. He drew away immediately.

"I-I apologize, R, I--"

He was silenced by a slow kiss, gentle hands threading with his. He instantly eased into the kiss, and though chaste, it conveyed what needed to be conveyed. When Enjolras draw away, Grantaire was regarding him with an incredulous look. Despite himself, he blushed, and whispered, "...The party, as you know, is the 15th, and I very much need an escort." Grantaire only blinked owlishly at him. "I should very much like you to escort me." 

"...I-I..."

"Only if you'd like to."

"You mean it?"

"Absolutely."

"Yes."


End file.
